My World is Brighter With You In It
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Kurt is shiny and bright, Puck threatens the jocks and Mr. Schue is the teacher with the hair. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It makes me sad. But I'm slowly accepting that fact.  
A/N: This idea had come out of no where but I'm happy with how it turned out. My housemate liked it too. Hopefully it's found amusing by others. **

It was weird, Puck thought to himself, that Hummel had always been sorta dull and boring and reminded him of something he'd want to throw away so he threw the kid in the trash. Then one day, Hummel was suddenly colorful and bright and nothing like trash; but something that needed to be saved from the disposal so that it didn't get ripped to shreds.

And what caused Hummel to suddenly look different?

He had No. Fucking. Idea.

And he Did. Not. Like. It.

Because Hummel was bright and always stood out in the crowded hallway now and Puck couldn't help but look at the shiny that was presented in front of him.

It. Made. Him. Angry.

And he might've punched a locker.

The only other time someone had suddenly attracted his eye like Hummel, was when he finally really saw his sister. She was a little over two and one morning he woke up and she was this vivid and vibrant, annoying little thing that he had to protect and care for and cherish.

He did his best to do that.

But now it's happening again. And to Hummel.

Did that mean he has to protect and care for and cherish the guy? Because that shit ain't cool.

But the worst part of this whole 'seen in a new light' thing going on?

When Hummel got a bruise on his arm, peeking out from under his sleeves of his shirt? Yeah, he sees that. Puck sees that like it was most obvious thing in the world even though he can tell Hummel tried to hide the thing with some skin-colored make-up.

He might've punched another locker after seeing the bruise.

It didn't make him feel any better and Puck wondered if he should take a page from Hudson's book and kick over a chair.

He wanted to not punch a locker, or kick over a chair, but beat the shit out of whoever thought to touch Hummel in a way that would bruise him. No one touches what belonged to Puck and since Hummel did his 'appearing act' like some second part of a magic trick, Hummel belonged to Puck.

Simple. As. That.

The problem here was that he hadn't told anyone that Hummel belonged to Puck. And he couldn't expect people to know without him acting like a guard dog to the other teen. But he did have a rather impressive growl to use when he saw a threat get near Hummel.

His Hummel.

"Dude." Puck said, stopping suddenly in front of his shiny prize and pointed his whole hand towards Hummel's arm, where the bruise debated if it wanted to play peek-a-boo.

"I have a name." Hummel stated, ignoring the pointed hand.

"Hummel. What is up with that shit?" Puck shook his hand a bit, making the pointingness of it more apparent.

Hummel looked down and saw his discolored skin smile up at him. Using his other hand, he pulled the sleeve down, causing the bruise to go into hiding like Anne Frank during WWII.

"It's nothing."

Puck realized when Hummel looked at him oddly that he was growling.

"It's nothing important." Hummel tried to fix it.

"You're hurt. That is important." Puck drawled out, "If you tell me who did it, I can give them a piece of their own medicine."

"With a spoonful of sugar to help it go down?" Hummel sang quietly before giving a look at Puck with a bland expression set upon his face, "That's okay. No need."

"No need? How is there no need?" Oh, there was a need. And Puck needed to be the one to do it. "You're hurt."

Rolling his eyes, Hummel tried walking away, but Puck's arm shot out and blocked his path, "And why would you suddenly care, Puckerman?"

"I just do. Okay?" Puck sure couldn't explain to Hummel why he suddenly cared; he had no idea why the crowded hallway seemed to be bright simply because of all the light coming from Hummel. And he sure as fuck wasn't going to try and explain that.

But Hummel needed protected and cared for and cherished and shit. Like Puck's sister did. And he was the best big brother ever, so he could look out for Hummel just as easily.

Only Puck found it wasn't all that easy when Hummel rolled his eyes, turned around and walked in the other direction. He walked away from Puck, his protector. Puck growled again and kicked a locker.

Kicking the locker hadn't helped either.

It was later that day, when Puck was trying his best to not stare at Hummel during glee, that he had a worrying thought. Maybe his sister wouldn't shine anymore? Maybe only one person at a time could deserve his protection and care? Glowering, Puck decided that if that were true he'd somehow force this thing that was wrong with him to move back to his sister. He'd much rather feel the need to protect her than Hummel.

As soon as glee let out, Puck all but ran home, to look at his sister. Sarah had better still be how she's been since she was two. Running up to her room, he threw her door open and was then bitched at about privacy and how it's her room and he shouldn't kick the door down for no reason. Letting the harsh words from his sister flow over him, Puck felt himself grin. His sister was still all shiny and bright.

When she was done yelling at him, he raised an eyebrow, "Finished?"

"Sure." She shrugged, "Why'd you storm in here anyway?"

Well, he couldn't tell her the truth. He'd never told her how special she seemed to him and so if he did it now she'd probably knee him in the balls for thinking he was messing with her. So, he went with a good fall-back, "I knew it'd annoy you." He sang out and quickly danced into his room and locked the door. "Fucking locked!"

He sat down on his bed and took out his guitar, tapping out a rhythm on the side of it, he wondered what he was going to do about Hummel and his new look.

Both the look of the bruise and the whole new colorfulness of him.

How the hell do you protect someone who walks away from you?

Maybe he'd know the answer after he slept on it.

Wasn't that something everyone always said? "Sleep on it."? Like somehow going to sleep is going to answer all of the questions ever asked. Which is a stupid idea.

But he slept on it anyway.

And when morning happened, his sister punching his door (which was still locked) yelling at him to get his ass up out of bed because he had fifteen minutes before he needed to leave for school. When he yelled at her, she laughed evilly and then proclaimed that he loved her anyway and that's okay, because she feels the same about her idiot brother.

That was how Puck decided he might be able to go in the Olympics for getting ready in the morning the quickest. Without coffee. There should be a category of that where no one is allowed coffee because when he's got coffee, Puck can get ready even sooner.

And then on the drive over the only thing Puck could decide was that the whole idea of 'sleeping on it' really only worked if you were trying to decide if you liked your mattress.

But all the thoughts of the stupid saying and ways of getting Hummel to trust him rushed out his head quicker than something really God damned fast when he got his first look of Hummel that day.

Oh, he was still all vivid and vibrant and shiny. Just like he'd been the day before.

Only this time, he's wearing the tightest pants ever created by man.

Or created by God.

God damned those pants were tight.

How could he even breath in them let alone move?

But Hummel could move, he was walking towards the door, curving around the jocks and Puck couldn't help but watch the muscles in Hummel's leg as he moved.

Because the pants were tight enough to see the muscles move from across the parking lot.

Puck could also see Hummel's stride pause for a second when he got near Azimio.

And Puck would bet his nun-chucks that Azimio is the one who gave Hummel his bruise.

He watched as Hummel moved safely past the jocks who were clustered around some poor loser. And then Puck's thoughts were on what he planed to do to Azimio when Hummel was walking up the stairs to the school, having moved across the parking lot and damn.

Tight-ass pants.

Yeah, it's pretty clear that though Hummel is all shiny and shit, it's not just like the dazzling brightness of his sister. Apparently, Puck needed to protect, care for, cherish and have wild and kinky sex with Hummel.

Maybe he should start thinking of him as Kurt? Since he wants to sex him up?

Damn it. He didn't want to turn out wanting to have sex with a guy.

Nothing against dicks or anything, he just liked boobs.

But Puck knew he was going to end up dating Kurt if it was the last thing he did.

Good God, he imprinted on Kurt.

Isn't that what it was? From that annoying Vampire/Werewolf/Human books that Sarah loved and talked to him about at all hours of the day.

It didn't help that his mom picked up one of the books and was gushing about how much she loved Edwin or whatever the fuck his name was. And then Sarah always had to proclaim that Joshua or whatever the fuck his name was was so much better. And Puck tried to not get in the middle of the fights, but when they made him choose, he always went with Jackson because that's who Sarah liked.

And he imprinted on Kurt just like Justin did.

Fucking fuck.

And fuck Kurt. Or at least that's what Puck really (really) wanted to do.

Walking over to Azimio, Puck tried to look friendly and not like he wanted to punch the guy in the face. "Hey, I got an idea I want to talk to you about." He said to the other jock.

Azimio raised his eyebrows, "Man, you always did come up with the best ideas on what to do to the poor losers." He nodded and let himself be lead away by Puck. "So, what's this idea?"

"The idea is that you never touch Kurt again." Puck growled darkly. "And pass that statement along to the others."

Azimio laughed, "Kurt? You mean Hummel? The gay kid? Come on, Puck, guy's got it coming."

"You've got it coming if you even think about messing him up." Puck threatened. "And you know you can't take me. So don't even think about crossing me. Are we clear?" He did his best to seem at ease with everything, as if he expected everyone to listen and obey everything he said.

Azimio was staring at Puck, like he'd never seen him before. And he'd never seen the guy like this, threatening other jocks and actually doing a good job at it. The air around Puck seemed to be full of warning and Azimio knew that Puck meant what he said. And that if Azimio questioned, he'd get his ass handed to him. "Sure, I guess."

"This also means no slushies. To him. Or the rest of the gleeks." Puck said. He stared at Azimio who after a few seconds, nodded. "Good." Puck patted Azimio on the shoulder, "If I find out that you or any of the other jocks did something, I'd leave Lima until Puckzilla forget what your face looks like." With that he walked away and tried to decide, once again, how to get Kurt to trust him.

He thought about it all day.

And came up with no ideas.

So, Puck did the one thing he should've done from the beginning. He asked someone.

First, he asked Sarah when he got home. She did, after all, understand him the best.

"How can I get this guy I like to trust me?" Puck asked, sitting on her bed after calmly walking into her room after school and ignoring her statement about how she was thankful he didn't kick her door down this time.

She looked up from her phone, "Guy?" An eyebrow was curved upwards, along with her mouth. The bitch. "Awesome. If you weren't my brother, that would be totally hot."

"Shut it."

"Don't tell me to shut it, Noah." Sarah rolled her eyes, "You're asking my advice." She sighed, "Okay. You want a guy to trust you?" She paused. For a while. "I have no idea. Maybe simply ask him to trust you?"

Puck made a face, "Like hell that'd work."

She shrugged, "It worked in Aladdin."

"Disney." Puck stated slowly, "You're giving me dating advice from Disney?"

"It's my generation." She shrugged again before giving all of her attention back to her phone.

Puck huffed and then decided he wasn't going to take his sister's advice. Just because you're vivid doesn't mean you give good guidance. So, Puck went to where he thought he might some insight to his shiny new prize.

"What are you doing at my house?" Mercedes asked, glare on her features.

"I want your help." When in doubt, be honest.

"You want my help?" She didn't seem amused. "What what?"

"I want Kurt to trust me so that I can date him."

Puck did not appreciate her laughing in his face. "You want to-" Mercedes was having trouble getting a word out, "You can't be serious!"

He glared, "I'm very serious." He slammed his fist into the doorway, causing her laughter to die off, "Help me." He sighed inwardly, "Please."

She rolled her eyes and stood aside, letting him have room to enter her house. "Before I help you, I want to make sure I understand this." He gave her a nod to ask whatever she needed to, "You want to date Kurt? Not just have a little experiment with him and then break his heart when you decide you really like boobs?"

"I do really like boobs." He stated with a smirk, "But I want to have sex with it."

"It?" Her glare would've scared him, except he was Puck and he didn't get scared from shit like that.

"His ass." Puck stated only to get slapped. "Dammit! What was that for?"

"I knew it!" Mercedes exclaimed, "You just wanna have sex with him! You're even calling him an 'it'!"

"Calm down, woman!" Puck yelled back, "Just because I want to have sex with his ass doesn't mean I just wanna have sex with him." He sighed and slumped in a chair, as if the life had gone out of him, "I want to date him. Serious date. Like, not even sexting with anyone. I'd do anniversary shit and in time probably marry him."

Mercedes blinked, "You want to marry Kurt? Since when?"

"This morning." He ignored her putting her face in her hands and making pained noises. "And sure," he shrugged, "I expect that in time, after high school and when he's ready we'd get married. Because that's what you do when the person is like the center of your world and shit, right?"

"And he's the center of your world?" Her tone had kinda hollow sound to it.

"Yep. Since yesterday." He paused, "Well, Kurt and my sister are. But he's the only one of those two I want to date."

"This isn't making me feel secure in your love for him." Mercedes stated slowly, as if explaining something to a child of three years, "You decided this this morning? Who says that tomorrow you won't feel different? Hm?"

"I won't." He crossed his arms and sulked a bit, acting like the three year old she'd been talking to. "I promise. I know my feelings for him won't go away even if I tried to get them to leave."

She stared at him for a while, and Puck figured she must've liked what she saw (who wouldn't, after all?) and sighed, "Okay. Maybe you could try singing to him? That's always worked well for you before."

Puck nodded. Made more sense than fucking Disney. "What song?"

Her mouth opened and closed. They sat in silence for a number of minutes. "I have no idea."

Puck nodded, knowing the feeling. "Okay. Thanks anyway." Letting himself out of her house, Puck wondered what he should do.

He didn't eat half a tub of ice cream in his despair that night.

He. Didn't.

No matter what Sarah said.

The next morning, Puck still had no idea what he was going to do. At this rate, he'd never get Kurt to trust him and without the trust, he couldn't have sex with him. And he really wanted to have sex with him.

Upon arriving at school, Puck gave a warning look at Azimio who all but bowed his head in response - very submissive. Like he should be. Glancing around, he noticed that Kurt wasn't getting hassled by jocks so it looked like Azimio spread the word.

Good.

"Hey Kurt." Puck greeted.

Kurt looked up, "Wow. First name. I feel privileged."

Puck smirked, "Going to be in glee this afternoon?"

"Where else would I be?" Kurt clicked his tongue at the stupid question.

"Great. See ya there, Kurt." Puck walked away then, after flashing a smile.

Puck grinned to himself when it was time for glee, and upon entering the room, his eyes landed on Kurt. He'd finally come up with a plan to seduce Kurt so that the other teen knew who he belonged to. Sitting down, Puck hoped that he wouldn't see other people who became all shiny and bright, because then he might have to choose between some and Puck would have some trouble with that. And no one else should start thinking they could have sex with what's his. And Kurt was his.

As soon as that teacher with the hair came in, Puck voiced that he had a song he wanted to sing. Rolling his eyes at the teacher's shocked expression, he got up and started strumming his instrument. The guitar, to be exact. "_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid._" Clearly a song where the world was much like how he saw Kurt. Perfect song, really. "_Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_" He watched his prize as Kurt raised his eyebrows. Probably surprised at the song choice. But Sarah was right, Disney was a good choice.

As was singing.

And then mix the two together and throw in one Puckzilla and when you press 'blend' something unstoppable is created.

He'd have Kurt before the song was over.

In fact, Kurt's part was coming up soon. Much like he'd done with Mercedes, Puck choose a song that would be best if the person he was singing to joined in. Keeping his eyes on Kurt, Puck began to finish the chorus that was set right before Jasmine's part. "_No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._"

Puck eyes were stuck on his Kurt, who didn't move. He didn't stand, ready to take his part in the duet. Keeping eye contact, he heard Rachel proclaim she'd take the solo and Mercedes tell her to sit down and shut up. Yeah, like that'd work. Puck just continued to look at Kurt, "Kurt?" Puck asked, "Any chance you wanna-?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, looking confused, "Me?" After a pause, his mouth moved in a negative, "No."

Puck blinked, stilling, the music from his guitar stopped. Kurt said no. He wouldn't sing. Ducking his head, Puck hoped that the rejection didn't cause Kurt to stop being so shiny because he'd grown rather fond of the idea of marrying Kurt. Ignoring Rachel's attempts to start singing, Puck looked up and let out a sigh of relief. Kurt was still all colorful. Licking his lips, he started strumming his guitar again.

He could do the duet by himself.

It's be extra awesome then.

"_A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you._" He didn't acknowledge Rachel's protests to him singing the song by himself, but just kept doing the duet. "_A whole new world - Don't you dare close your eyes. A hundred thousand things to see - Hold your breath, it gets better._"

Before long, the song finished and upon looking up, he saw the glee club with grins on their faces. Apparently his duet with himself went over well. Sitting back down in his chair, he pouted and sulked and was doing that in a badass way. He was awesome enough to be depressed and still be a stud at the same time.

It was at the end of the club meeting that Puck still sat slumped in his seat and looked up when he saw his prize walking towards him. "Puck?"

"Kurt." Puck hoped he sounded sure of himself and not worried about what the glimmering person was going to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't sing with you." Kurt sighed, "But if you'd given me some warning of what you wanted to do, I probably would've."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, because you didn't know the lyrics to _A Whole New World_." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

"Actually, I don't." Kurt sat down, "I also don't know why you wanted to sing with me."

Focusing his gaze on Kurt, Puck scoffed, "I want to date you, duh. Didn't you pick up on that?"

"And when was I supposed to 'pick up on that'? As you so nicely put it?" Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"I've been using your first name." Puck stated. "And wanted to sing with you. How else could you take that?"

"Oh," Kurt's eyebrows shot up in mock annoyance, "Of course. I should've known that you being civil towards me meant you wanted to date me."

Puck shook his head, "And what do you mean you don't know the words to the song? Everyone does. It's Disney."

Kurt was silent for a beat, "I didn't even know it was Disney."

"What?" Puck's mouth fell open, "Y'know. Aladdin? Disney. Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Aboo the monkey and Genie? Jafar?"

"Hey, don't take that tone with me." Kurt said, "I've only seen Aladdin once, and I was like five. Forgive me for not knowing the movie by heart."

"How can you have only seen it once?" Puck scoffed.

Kurt sighed, "It's simple. My mom died when I was young and we had rented that movie, I assume, but after she died, I didn't get Disney movies. I grew up watching what Disney we already had - Marry Poppins, Bambi, Fox and the Hound, and old musicals. Movies my mom had already owned."

And now Puck felt like shit.

Absolute and utter shit.

"Oh." Was all he could say. He leaned towards Kurt and wrapped an arm around the other teen. "Well, on our date you'll just come over and I'll cook something and then we'll watch Aladdin."

"On our date?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Remember? How I want to date you?" Puck smirked. "Tonight sound good? Because it's good for me. Mom's out at work and Sarah will be staying the night at one of her stupid friend's house."

If you'd've asked Puck if he'd ran to get the door when Kurt finally showed up for the date, he'd've said no.

But you shouldn't ask Puck.

Plates now empty and set aside, Puck pulled Kurt closer to him and sang along with all the songs that he'd known since childhood. When _A Whole New World_ came on, Puck smirked. "I think this should be the song we dance to when we get married." He laughed at the squeak Kurt had let out.


End file.
